Smoke And Mirrors Across Time Saga, pt 3
by Hermie Nevi
Summary: Sequel to Bargain Hunting. Yaoi. Yami constructs his revenge for what Seto did to him in Egypt, but adds the extra spice of the Shadow Realm and Bakura.


Smoke and Mirrors 

Thorn and Tal'Meia

             (read this after Brother's Shadow and Bargain Hunting)

          The trick, the Prince had learned, was to wait for little Yugi and his balance spirit Yami to have a disagreement.  While they stood around, talking to themselves, all he had to do was lock the mind door behind them, and he'd have control for a while.

          And control he'd need for the elaborate punishment he'd planned for Seto and his own brother.  He'd tried several times to entice Seto, but the young man seemed oblivious, that or he couldn't stop thinking of him as a child.  But Yugi was almost 15, the age he'd been when he and the Priest had discovered each other.  Besides, the Prince had been around his former lover for a year and had long since stopped being patient.  Tonight, he'd recreate the punishment Seto had received for raping the Pharaoh in the marketplace with a few new twists to jog his memory.  Speaking of, he could sense that one of those new twists was soon to arrive.  He put the finishing touches on the room and went to fetch Kaiba's sleeping soul.

          Quickly returning, he stood Kaiba in front of a large mirror.  Before the man woke, he clothed him in the robes of a High Priest of Egypt.  When Seto became aware, he would be at the mercy of the Magician of Black Chaos…

          The Pharaoh, resplendently dressed in copper jewelry and a sheer short wrap that hid nothing, lay sprawled on the lounge.  He folded back and began to lazily stroke himself as Bakura materialized at the foot of the lounge.  Elaborately placed mirrors ensured Bakura would not know about Seto until the Pharaoh wanted him to.  Besides, he was counting on Bakura thinking he had the Pharaoh at his disposal.

          Seto, on the other hand, would have to watch whatever debauchery occurred between the Pharaoh and Bakura in the large mirror while the Magician of Black Chaos enjoyed having him as a sacred offering.

          Blinking awake, Bakura wondered what had happened to his carefully arranged playroom.  He was still in the Shadow Realm, but very definitely not a piece of it he'd shaped.  As his eyes fell on the lounge, and the Pharaoh pleasing himself, he couldn't help thinking. _But then again_…

          Looking about, he saw no one else.  So, his brother was his for the taking… _No_, Bakura reminded himself.  _He is no longer your brother_.

          _Even better,_ his mind voice growled.  Slithering out of the school uniform jacket he wore, buttoned chastely to the neck, Bakura crawled onto the lounge.  On hand and knee, he stalked his way up to the Pharaoh's head, admiring his long, lean body all the way up.

          The shadows hid Yami's eyes, but the half-light of the torches revealed his tempter's smirk.  He lifted his head so Bakura could see the intent in his dark magenta eyes.

          "We've waited too long, brother."  A hand, with three fingers ringed and those rings connected to delicate chains that twisted seductively up the Pharaoh's arm to a hieroglyph engraved copper band just shy of his elbow, slid down Bakura's face and across his breast bone.  The metal, purposely cold and sharp in a few places, nicked a small cut at the base of his throat.  "Denied hungers we've shared over centuries."  Yami's other hand, scandalously naked compared to its companion, unbuttoned Bakura's fitted white shirt all the way down and the thinnest, tiniest trail of blood followed his fingers' path about halfway as he gazed upon Bakura's lightly chiseled bare chest.

          Laughter came unchecked to Bakura as he leaned down to taste the flesh of Yami's throat.

          Shaking his head to clear away the fog, Kaiba looked around.  He wasn't home in bed that was for sure.  He caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror.  _Oh no_, he thought.  _Not again_.  He was clad in the garish purple robes of an Egyptian priest.  And if this dream, or vision, or whatever was anything like the others, Yugi would be here somewhere and they'd…

          Oh, no they wouldn't.  These thoughts had bee okay for a dream or two, but they were starting to affect his everyday life.  He'd caught himself leering at Yugi and biting back lascivious replies to the boy's innocent, but not so innocent sounding comments.  Not that he always succeeded.

          He just needed to wake up and work off the tension.  Perhaps indulge in a night out, at the clubs and bars.  Bring home a cute boy or two and forget all about Yugi Moto.  _Yep, good plan.  Now, I just have to wake up._

          A deep, sexy voice teased at the edge of his mind as the Magician of Black Chaos, suddenly standing behind him, drug both black nailed, blue tinted hands up and across Kaiba's lower chest.  "You've summoned me, Priest.  There must be a lesson you wish to learn.  How brave of you to call on me of all spirits, for I punish the good and the wicked with the same cruelty."

          Kaiba's eyes widened as he looked at the creature in the mirror.  This was too much.  He wasn't about to… Not with a Duel Monster card.  Lifting the Magician's hands away from his body, trying only slightly to hide his disgust, Kaiba stepped away.

          "I assure you, I did not summon anyone or anything."

          Bakura raised his head to purr in Yami's ear.  "What changed your mind, brother?  Through countless lifetimes, you've rejected me no matter what form I took."  He circled his tongue around Yami's ear.  "What's different?"

          Yami caressed Bakura's shoulders in slow half-circles. "Perhaps I'm just a fantasy, or perhaps you've found a way to unlock the dark needs I did not realize were in my heart."  He grabbed one of Bakura's hands and set it on the knot of his wrap.  With force, he pushed on his brother's hand and consequently the wrap, causing it to move farther down on his hip.  "Does it matter?"

          Bakura hitched a shoulder, and continued to peel the wrap away from the Pharaoh's hips.  "In the Shadow Realm, motivations mean nothing."  He ran a fingernail over Yami's hipbone.

          Yami shuddered at the touch, more than willing to surrender to Bakura.  To show him so, he managed to roll himself over on his belly.  His naked back was painted with some very familiar ancient tattoos.

          Bakura leaned heavily on Yami's shoulders, fingers digging into his flesh.  "You have no shame," the young man whispered, a hint of an ancient pain in his dark voice.

          "I thought it might get your blood boiling," Yami said with a throaty snicker that could not possibly be the Pharaoh's voice.  "After all, the last time you stared at my back while you fucked me, Master Bakura, the design was fresh."

          Unbidden, his name rose to Bakura's lips.  But the second son of Egypt would not speak it aloud.  He had spent too much time, too many lives, trying to forget it.  To forget him.  Rising up to his knees, Bakura raked his nails harshly across the design, desiring nothing more than to peel flesh from bone.

          Again the disturbing laugh.  "Yes, Master.  Just like the last time.  When Rome came to Egypt and you defiled the Pharaoh.  Marking and slashing his body before the final ceremony.  You remember your rage when you discovered the truth."

          "And I'll make certain you never forget it, Brother," Bakura snarled, tearing the wrap from the Pharaoh's body.  "You will bear the scars for the rest of eternity!"  He tore jagged lines down the center of Yami's back.

          The Magician of Black Chaos circled Kaiba.  "Defiance just makes it more fun for me."  Pink lightning coursed through his hands now placed just below his chest on either side.

          Kaiba cried out and jumped away.  "Okay, that's quite enough."  He turned to face the Magician.  "I'm ready to wake up now."

          "You, Priest, don't get to wake up until you see what your vanity has brought you and feel it as well."  Another lightning strike, this one slightly more intense.  "Now, kneel!"

          Kaiba took a step back, reeling from the blast.  "I think not," he murmured, and began looking around, blue eyes searching for a weapon of any kind.  What he found was Yugi, dressed in Egyptian jewelry, stretched out on his stomach beneath a modernly dressed Bakura, who looked quite angry.  "Yami?"  The name from his dreams fell from his lips, shock and betrayal giving it a hard edge.

          "I said KNEEL!"  This time, Chaos's weapon appeared in his hand, the pink lightning coalesced in the crystal and focused straight at Kaiba's cock, after bouncing off several of the large mirrors.

          Crying out, Kaiba fell to his knees.  Oh god, did that hurt.  "What the fuck kind of masochistic dream is this?"  Kaiba demanded once he regained his voice.

          "Yours," the Magician said calmly as he smoothly tore away the High Priest's robes, leaving Kaiba on his knees and fully exposed.

          Grabbing a handful of Yami's dark, magenta-tipped hair, Bakura drug him up to his knees.  "It still amazes me that everyone thought of you as the nice one," he snarled in Yami's ear.  "I never did anything as heartless as what you did to me."

          "How quickly you forget, brother," Yami's hands curled into fists.  After a moment, he relaxed, dropping himself and Bakura flat, and rolling off the lounge to the floor.  "It was your cruelty that started my descent.  But what does that matter now?"  The Pharaoh had two handfuls of hair, and was dragging Bakura up so he was kneeling in front of the lounge, his hands splayed out on the lounge, Yami's hands pushing his face down and keeping him there.

          "It doesn't," Bakura responded, trying to figure out how to switch this about to his advantage.  "But, oh how slighting your perfect reputation riles you up."  He chuckled and pushed his ass back towards Yami.  "You've always found my taunting…"  He smirked and half-turned his head so Yami wouldn't miss it.  "Maddening.  They never failed to get a, ahem, rise out of you, brother."

          Yami pushed Bakura's head down harshly with one hand, while pulling down the zipper on the back of Bakura's uniform pants with the other.  Peeling them down enough to get what he wanted, Yami rubbed a hungry erection against Bakura's ass.  His voice switched again.  "Tell me how badly you want me inside you, Master Bakura."

          The Magician set to work unbuckling some of the leather straps around his black leather and feather costume.  He wrapped and buckled them around Kaiba's wrists.  Then he drew his arms behind his back and secured the two buckles together with a lock.  He did the same to the former High Priest's lower legs with a length of chain and another couple of locks.  Then he roughly spun Kaiba, still on his knees, to face the mirror.  Leaving him there, the Magician uncovered more mirrors behind him.  Now Kaiba could see not only everything Yami and Bakura did, but himself from every angle, so very clearly bound and helpless.

          _This is so, so wrong_, Kaiba thought as he tried to squirm out of his bonds.  It was no use.  He couldn't even turn away from the mirror where he had to watch Yugi covering Bakura's body with his own.  The Magician's image flickered in and out of sight as he prowled between the mirrors.

          "For the love of…" Kaiba mumbled.  He turned his head, trying to see the Magician.  "Will you just violate me and be done with it already?  I'm getting real sick of this."

          The Magician leaned on an edge of one of the gilded mirrors so Kaiba could see him, without his view of Yami and Bakura being hindered.  "In time.  For now, just watch.  Watch your Pharaoh and his brother finally give in to each other.  Watch how tight the muscles in your back and ass get as you try and try to break free.  Watch everything, and accept how helpless you really are, Priest."

          "My… his what?"  Kaiba demanded.  Then the images, the dreams started to fall together in an ordered story, and Kaiba felt the rage of his Egyptian priest counterpart.  "Yami wouldn't.  Not with… With Bakura."  The name of the younger prince was a foul oath on the priest's tongue.

          "Wouldn't he?" The Magician laughed deep and disturbing.  "You were so certain he betrayed you all those years ago.  His brother was one of the most beautiful men in Egypt.  Really, the only one more exotic was… well, you know."  His staff glowed and turned into a lengthy cat-o-nine tails, which he simply tapped on the floor.

          The Magician was all too happy to tear open wounds Seto would have infinitely preferred to leave forgotten in the spiral of time.  But, at least arguing with the creature kept him from giving full attention to the mirrors.  "Bakura was the one man Yami never would… could never be with.  I know.  I'd seen him turn the boy away more times than I can count."

          But that wasn't what the mirror revealed.

          Yami finished teasing Bakura and sunk down lower.  His lips and hot breath moving slowly down below the small of Bakura's back, his tongue flickered in and out of the crevice that Bakura's buttocks formed.

          Gasping, Bakura arched his back, straightening up.  "B—brother!" was all he could manage. Never had he thought Yami to be so… well, so that.

          "Mmm?"  Was all Yami said before his tongue found and teased the sensitive opening, and then he sucked the inner skin hard, but slow.

          Laying his head back down on the lounge because trembling arms threatened to give out, Bakura shook his head against the soft cushions.  "Nothing."

          Yami responded by returning the explorative tongue and alternating it with greedy suckling.  He was thoroughly enjoying the scandalizing of his brother.  Then he bit down on the incensed skin, just a little nip.

          Bakura jumped and cried out, relieving the pressure of his teeth against his bottom lip.  He shook his head, tangling his already wild lavender-silver hair.  "Horrid," he mumbled between cries and gasps.  "Awful, awful boy!"

          "What will you say, I wonder," Yami spoke as he raised his head after he'd sufficiently driven Bakura to desperate need.  "When I do this."  Yami grabbed one of his beaded torques and pulled it off his neck, beads flying everywhere.  He picked up one, fairly large for a bead, and rolled it up and down Bakura's straining back and ass.  Then he pressed the bead made hot from the contact with flesh, (ah, the properties of copper and bronze) into Bakura's opening.  Then he started to do the same thing with a second and a third.

          Bakura screamed and very nearly crawled over the lounge.  The beads were hot, and felt totally weird, especially on his overly sensitive skin.  "By Ra!  What do you think your—AH!" A forth bead. "Doing?!"

          "Giving you pleasure, brother," Yami said calmly.  Now, he lifted Bakura's legs and slid under him.  Using his legs to hold down Bakura's, he pushed up on his chest with both hands, using the side of the lounge as support.  His strong legs held Bakura's legs, and consequently his buttocks, tightly together as Yami began to tongue Bakura's trembling cock.

          "Pay attention!" The Magician brought the multi-tailed whip down on Kaiba's cock.

          "HEY!"  Kaiba couldn't move away form the contact, as much as he tried to.  "I am!"  He protested.  He actually was, sort of.  And right now he was thinking Bakura had to be very uncomfortable.

          A few of the beads rolled underneath the mirrors and the Magician smiled evilly as he procured them.  He rolled them up and down Kaiba's calves and thighs.  Slid them down underneath his chained legs so they would press into the flesh as they attempted to roll away.  Then he took one and rolled it down Seto's long back, leaving it sit just above his sensitive opening.  Admiring in the reflections how humiliating that was, the Magician slid another one on top of it, then another.  Taking some more of his outfit away to reveal a muscled forearm, he wrapped the sticky fabric around the place where the priest's spine joined his ass.  Not covering too much, just enough to hold the beads in place.

          "Issues," Kaiba said to the Magician, squirming.  It wasn't his best idea.  His muscles ached from not being able to move and there was a little flash of pins and needles from his calves.  "Great big issues, you know that?"

          "It's your psyche," The magician pointed out as he rolled a few more beads in his hands to warm them.  Then, careful not to block Kaiba's view, he knelt in front of him, and took up Kaiba's cock in both hands; stroking it while the beads moved across the soft, warm skin.

          "I sincerely dou—OW!  Those are hot!" Kaiba protested, wriggling, desperately trying to escape the hot hands and beads.

          Yami finally moved them both to the floor, but this was hardly a reprieve for Bakura.  Now he could massage both buttocks in merciless circles, upsetting the beads inside his victim while unabashedly covering and caressing the boy's entire erection with an eager mouth and unforgiving tongue.

          What course was left to Bakura at this point but to enjoy it?  He arched his hips, pushing his cock into Yami's mouth, and moaning out lusty snippets between sighs of pleasure.

          Yami brought his hands out from under Bakura, grabbed up a few more beads from the floor, and rub-rolled them across Bakura's chest and belly.

          The Magician's tongue flicked over his lips as he worked Kaiba into a frenzy.  "For someone not enjoying himself, Priest, you're quite hard.  Let's keep you that way."  He reached for a bottle hanging from a chain around his neck, and slathered Kaiba's cock with the contents.  Then he tore away some more of the sticky fabric, revealing a thin slice of midriff.  He used it to wrap tightly around Kaiba's cock, preserving a healthy erection, and preventing any release.

          Kaiba made a sound of protest, and barely stopped himself from pushing into his touch.  "Bastard," he growled.

          The Magician smirked as he circled Kaiba, parted his ass with his slickened hands, and plunged into him, stopping at about a quarter of his actual length.  His outfit seeming to unravel, no, more like melt from the heat, though the sticky bands around Kaiba showed no sign of doing the same.  His sapphire body was displayed more with every thrust.  He wiped the sweat from his brow, and in the mirror a line of flesh appeared above a carefully painted eyelid.

          Kaiba's body shuddered as the Magician took him, pins and needles tingling all up and down his thighs and buttocks.  Eyes flew wide and had no choice but to look into the mirror, into their own reflections.  Finding that to be more than he could deal with, Kaiba turned his head, trying to find something else to look at.  There was always Yugi and Bakura.  He winced as at the same moment, the Magician roughly thrust and he saw how much they were enjoying each other.

          "Yami," he nearly sobbed out.  Perhaps his lover would free him.  But he didn't seem to hear him, wasn't aware of him at all.

          Having thoroughly enjoyed the taste and feel of Bakura's come, Yami crawled up to meet his brother's eyes.  His body shifted into another form as he slowly worked his way up.  Dark caramel skin, crystal eyes and flay-away iced blonde hair revealed another man altogether.

          Bakura's eyes flew wide. "Y-you go too far, Brother," he whispered, using one hand to attempt to push the man away.  His coffee colored eyes darkened and glistened ever so slightly as he looked away.  "You shouldn't toy with me."

          "Master Bakura, surely you don't think I could not find my own way to the Shadow Realm.  I've searched for you for centuries.  Would you reject me now?"  He nuzzled against Bakura's body.  "It was your own eyes that kept you from seeing me."

          A trembling hand brushed over the soft, pale hair.  It felt real.  He seemed so real.  Perhaps he wasn't another dream or a created fantasy, after all.  Perhaps his love had found him after all this time.  Bakura wrapped his arms around the warm body.  Feeling the familiar shape settle against his chest, Bakura released the breath he'd been holding.

          He clung madly to the young man, burying his face in his hair, barely holding back tears.  "Marik," he whispered, intentionally giving the name voice for the first time in centuries.

          "Master, please.  Let me feel you inside me."  It was a throaty, whispered prayer.

          Shamelessly devouring his flesh with hands, eyes and lips, Bakura guided Marik to the lounge and sprawled him out on his stomach.  Bakura tore away his shirt, and finished kicking out of his pants.  He stretched his naked body out on top of Marik.  After a long moment of enjoying the contact, Bakura pushed into Marik's body.  He closed his eyes and moaned softly, burying his face against the curve of his lover's neck.

          "Marik," his heated breath fanned out against Marik's throat.  "My sweet, beautiful Marik."

          A sudden flash of light.  The laugh of the Prince.  Bakura was left alone; in his hand was a Duel Monsters card.  Copycat.

          Crushing the card in his hand, Bakura screamed.  He released wave after wave of shadow magic, intent on destroying the Prince, and the entire Shadow Realm, if he could somehow manage it.

          The Magician winced as he felt the waves, but it took a minute to realize mirrors were breaking and falling, shards of glass exploding all around them.  "Seto, it's me…  It's Yami. Something's gone wrong.  I have to send you back now."

          Figures.  Just when I was starting to have fun, Seto thought.  Breathless from the fucking, he reluctantly nodded, and backed up onto Yami's cock, not really caring about the shards of mirrors flying all around him.

          Yami didn't want to stop.  He'd been hungry to be with Kaiba for too long.  Too long to wait any longer.  He pushed as deep as he could, lost in how much he craved this.  Kaiba so close, so his.  But any buffer between the two couples he'd set up had disappeared and all Bakura would see if he noticed was Yami and Kaiba finally reconsumating their love and lust for each other after eons of waiting.

          And see Bakura did.  Angry, though weakening coils of Shadow magick flung shards of glass with deadly purpose at the couple.  Kaiba screamed as large pieces sank into his thigh.  Bakura laughed, and reached out, his emotions pushing his powers beyond their normal limits.  He took hold of Kaiba's soul and began to unravel it, much as he was beginning to unravel the piece of the Shadow realm wrapped around his mind.

          Yami felt Kaiba slipping away from him.  But he had a card to play, one chance to defeat Bakura.  He reached for it, and flipped Dark Hole.  His contingency plan.  If it worked, they all would return to their bodies, but they'd remember… oh they'd remember.  If it worked…

          Bakura opened his eyes, after being blinded by a dazzling flash of golden-white light, to find himself in his bed, tangled in sweaty sheets, desperately clutching a card.  He lay there, trying to breath evenly, to gain control of himself.  His mind was cluttered with a myriad of thoughts.  It could take days to sort them all out.  The only clear thought he had, as he turned his head to stare at the crumpled Copycat card in his hand, was that his brother would not be allowed to get away with this.


End file.
